Up to now, in the treatment of gastroesophageal re-flux disease (GERD), proton pump inhibitors (PPI) have been practically used as standard therapy, and histamine H2-receptor antagonists and antacids have been used as auxiliary/complementary drugs thereof.
Among gastroesophageal reflux disease patients, a standard dose of PPI is generally prescribed for erosive gastroesophageal reflux disease patients, and a half of standard dose is prescribed for non-erosive gastroesophageal reflux disease patients. However, 20 to 30% of patients taking a daily standard dose of PPI do not obtain a sufficient effect in the treatment of gastroesophageal reflux disease, and are suffering the pains caused by nocturnal acid breakthrough (NAB). In this case, depending on treatment guidelines, it is recommended to take a half of standard dose of PPI twice in a day or increase the dose of PPI two times.
Particularly, although about 60 to 70% of gastroesophageal reflux disease patients take PPI, they are suffering the heartburn caused by the sudden drop in gastric pH at dawn according to the occurrence of nocturnal acid breakthrough (NAB). Thus, there is a problem in that gastroesophageal reflux disease recurs, and night sleep is hindered, so as to significantly deteriorate the overall life quality. Further, nocturnal acid breakthrough is a target to be overcome in that it causes pains to the patients suffering Barrett's esophagus and esophagus motility disorder as well as GERD.
Meanwhile, dexlansoprazole, which is a recently launched new-type second generation PPI, is known as a PPI most effective in suppressing nocturnal acid breakthrough.